A House With A Vibe
by As3hleigh XD
Summary: Deuce and Henry In A old scary house. Is Deuce Using Henry to get a secret about Flynn out of him or is it just pleasure. Find out.. Deuce/Henry smut


**This is a Deuce and Henry Story.**

**WARNING- Slash this whole story is smutty and lemony. This story is M for bondage and yeah sex scenes.**

**Deuce is 18 and Henry is 14**

**Deuce is a bit OOC**

**OK here it goes you have been warned.**

Henry was on his way home from Flynn's house. No one believes that they really do homework they believe something a bit more... well let's say odd for 14 year olds. Henry had a mile high smile on his face. He turned a corner and was kind of scared to walk past the old abandoned house but there was no other way home. He took in one deep breath and took one slow step towards it. He knew everything was going to be fine but boy was he wrong...

Henry started to walk faster past it once he reached the middle where the door was he felt a chill down his back like someone was following him. He stood up so his back was completely straight so he didn't show fear. Then someone grabbed him and covered his mouth with duct tape so no one could hear him scream.

Once they were inside the house Henry was tied to a bed with really hard and strong ropes. Henry tried t escape but it just made the ropes pull harder on him. The man, Henry discovered it was a man by the way the hands felt. So the man started to walk over to Henry. Henry then realised who it was... Deuce.

"Deuce why I am here" Henry says crying as Deuce rips off the duct tape

"I brought you here now shut up" Deuce said hitting Henry with a whip

"You may only talk when I say you can" Deuce said  
"yes Deuce" Henry said earning him another hit.

"What did I say Henry and Call me master"

Henry nodded.  
"Verbal response" Deuce ordered

"Yes Master"

Deuce stared to kiss Henry and surprisingly Henry kissed back Deuce didn't care he was hoping Henry would respond. Henry was scared but he somehow felt turned on and started to get hard.

Deuce was surprised by this

"You like this do you "Deuce asked breaking the kiss

"N-no Master" Henry stuttered

"Well why are you hard" Deuce said palming Henry's boner through is jeans

"B-because master it's just normal" Henry said trying not to moan.

Deuce didn't like this answer and he started to take of Henry's clothes. Henry was now in his boxer shorts. Deuce started to take off his clothes but there was a difference Deuce was going commando and not wearing underwear so he was completely naked. This made Henry even harder. Deuce went near Henry's head and ordered Henry to suck his cock.

Henry did what he was told and sucked Deuce's cock.

"Oh my god Henry how the fuck did you learn how to do this so good"

Henry just kept sucking Deuce and Deuce eventually came right down Henry's throat.

Deuce undid the restraints on Henry's wrists.  
"Don't go anywhere get on your hands and knees" Deuce ordered.

Henry did as he was told. Henry then felt one of Deuces fingers enter his ass. Then he felt two fingers. Deuce started to scissor Henry's ass. Henry moaned as deuce hit his sweet spot. Deuce grinned. He then removed his fingers and Henry whimpered at the loss.

"Don't worry we will get to the good stuff don't expect me to be gentle" Deuce said.

Deuce then positioned himself and drove straight into Henry and started thrusting not even bothering to get Henry used to the feel.

"Fuck you are so tight" Deuce said

"You are Thicker then Flynn and bigger too" Henry said

Deuce stopped and grinned his mission was accomplished. All he had to do was see if it was true that Flynn and Henry hit it off when Henry goes over.

Then randomly Deuce does a really hard thrust that jerks Henry forward.

"Fuck Henry"

Deuce starts to jack off Henry in time with his thrusts.

Henry came like straight away.

Deuce started to thrust harder and faster as he felt his climax nearing.

After a while of hard thrusting Deuce came straight into Henry's ass. Then he got up and got dressed and left Henry there. Henry was sore and scared to move.

**So yeah there you go. Uhh yeah hope you like it. Read and Review Thanks**


End file.
